


No Shame

by cadkitten



Category: Abingdon Boys School (Band), BUCK-TICK, T.M.Revolution
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi shows up at one of Takanori's shows and joins in on a cover of one of his own songs. Takanori has never felt anything so amazing in his entire life and he can't help[ the words he speaks later in the dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WraithRhionann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WraithRhionann/gifts).



> They requested I write about this video (seriously watch it, kiddos got it bad) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zephHrTkhfc  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Various by BUCK-TICK

Even as he stepped back off stage, adrenaline still thrummed steadily in Takanori's veins. He'd never quite felt a rush like the one he was riding before. It had just been something entirely special to him that Atsushi had actually accepted his invitation to come and sing with him tonight. He hadn't expected the other to actually show up. But they'd sound tested the microphone just in case before the show, left it with a staff member off in the wings with explicit instructions that if the other showed up, this was the mic he was going to use. Every guard in the place knew to let him in and Takanori had made sure of that personally.

After three weeks and no word back from the other, Takanori had figured he was just too busy to even get the information from his agency. It was sort of pitiful that he had to get the information that way, in all honesty. But he'd never had the occasion to actually get the other man's contact information, even having done a few interviews and whatnot in the past with him around. It just hadn't been anything he felt like he could ask for such a thing from someone that was definitely his senior and far more known in the industry than he was. 

Plastering himself against the nearest wall, Takanori shoved shaking hands into his hair and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady himself just a touch. What if he was still back here somewhere, waiting in the bowels of the venue just to see him? Would he even do such a thing? If he was truly that busy, there was no way he'd have enough time to hang around afterward and for all he knew, the other man had taken off the instant he'd walked off stage for the evening.

His heart thudded in his chest and he could nearly hear the rush of blood in his ears over the slight fuzz of having been on stage all evening. Biting his lower lip, he pushed away from the wall and tugged his shirt over his head as he always did, mopping up his face and torso with it before handing it off to one of the staff members that had seemingly appeared from nowhere to walk next to him.

He reached for his plaid skirt and then left it, deciding that if Atsushi _was_ hanging around back here, there was no way he wanted to reveal just how the show had affected him in the more southern regions of his body. Ever since he'd felt the other's arm around his shoulders, the light press of his chin against the top of his head, he'd been hard as a rock and it wasn't about to quit anytime soon without some serious intervention on his part.

He pushed into his dressing room and accepted a cool water bottle from someone, hearing the door click shut behind him and making a beeline for the small bathroom without really looking around at anything else. He'd been in here earlier and he knew where everything he needed was at. He washed off his face and then toweled off before picking back up his water and stepping out into the room, his eyes going wide as he found the very person he'd been thinking about perched up on one of the small tables that served as a makeup area. His mouth opened slightly, but no words came out until he finally caught himself and then smiled at him, giving a small bob of his head and heading for the couch.

Settling down, he studied the other and then breathed out, "Thank you for coming tonight... it means a lot."

Atsushi smirked at him, his eyes sparkling in a way that told far more than the little expression managed to convey. "I could tell." He picked up his own water and took a sip. "Your performance was flawless."

The compliment hit Takanori hard and he had to close his eyes for a moment not to just flounder in the moment. Yeah... he had it bad and it was nearly disorienting. Finally, he let out a laugh and lifted his head. "You were amazing, as always."

The little smirk softened into a smile and Atsushi finished off his water, tossing the bottle across the room and into the small recycle bin. "Apologies for not letting you know I was coming in advance, I just wanted to actually do something spontaneous to see how you'd react to it."

"What would you say if I told you it made more than just my night?" The words were out before he could stop them and he flushed near instantly.

The room was quiet for a moment before Atsushi pulled himself off the desk and came to stand in front of Takanori. He regarded him for a moment and then leaned down, his hand lifting Takanori's chin as he moved until their lips were nearly touching. "I thought of doing this while we were out there... but thought you might have collapsed on me if I did." He shifted closer and sealed their lips together, the contact fleeting but no less intense for it. 

Even as he straightened, their contact disintegrating, Takanori could feel his body mourning the loss of what he'd only tasted. He wanted more in much the same way a man gone too long without water could not just be satisfied with a drop.

Reaching out, Takanori grasped the front of Atsushi's shirt in his fist, clinging to the fabric to keep the other at least somewhat in his vicinity as he frantically searched for the words. He had to say something that could come off as a joke if Atsushi reacted all the wrong ways about it. But it also had to be clear what he meant if things were to go correctly. He could tell he was running out of time to find the words and he finally just spit out something he'd spent an inordinate period of time fantasizing about in the past. "Teach me... show me the world."

He could see the words attempting to register correctly in Atsushi's mind. The few moments of confusion and then the small dawning of realization, colored with just enough uncertainty to let Takanori slide if this came out bad.

The hand was back under his chin and the elder moved just the smallest touch closer once again. One step and he was inside Takanori's bubble, invading his every sense in all the right ways. He swallowed and stared up at him, waiting... hoping.

The smirk came back out and then the hand moved into his hair, tugging his head back hard enough to make him gasp. Atsushi's tongue trailed over his neck, mouth finding his Adam's apple and sucking hard before he let go with a wet pop and hissed out, "Promise you'll be a good student or I'll have to find some way to make you regret it."

Takanori nearly went cross-eyed with the words, the pleasure so intense his dick throbbed between his legs, thrumming with the blood captured there. This... this was everything he wanted. Hesitation gone, he pushed his hips upward and whined as he grabbed onto Atsushi's arm. "I can't promise to behave if I don't want to."

Atsushi's breath was hot against his ear and a second later, he could feel his shoes being pulled off with the other's free hand. "Tell me then... what subject are you wanting... attention in."

"All of them... God help me, all of them." Takanori clung to the older man, his entire being radiating his desire now. There was nothing that was going to stop him from this. The whole band could parade into his dressing room and he'd just let them stand there and gawk for all he cared. The world lived, breathed, and revolved around the two of them for the time being and he had eyes for no one else.

Atsushi pushed his legs apart and scooted him back so that Takanori was pressed full against the back of the couch, his feet flat on the cushion and thighs wide enough to accept Atsushi between them. The older man slowly moved his hand to caress his cheek and then down his neck, squeezing softly for a moment before meandering over his bared chest. There were small tweaks to his nipples and then both hands ghosting over his sides as their lips met again. This time there was a lack of pressure, just a smallest hint of texture and taste until their tongues found one another in a lewd dance upon the air. 

Takanori's heart pounded in his chest and his palms felt slick with sweat. This sort of thing hadn't happened to him in years... this delicious desire that caused him to feel nearly strained and definitely a bit like he had a couple loose wires. His hands finally moved, sliding down Atsushi's shirt and then over the prominent bulge in the elder's pants. His hand was smacked away a second later and he gasped, staring wide-eyed up at the other wondering if he'd crazily misunderstood what was going on here.

Atsushi backed up then, a defiant sort of look in his eyes and a naughty smirk on his lips. He cocked his head in a fashion that radiated arrogance and gestured with only his eyes as he shifted to the side slightly, letting the other know he was to move to the table across the room.

Hesitation filled Takanori as he struggled to understand if he'd done something wrong or if this was somehow a part of their game. His answer came a moment later. "I will only ask once, Nishikawa. Bend over that table and accept your punishment for failing the lesson of patience."

Relief swept through him and instantly he was off the couch, nearly stumbling to the table and draping himself over it in a position he could stand possibly being fucked in. He grasped the edges and bowed his head, letting his hair hide the satisfied smirk on his lips. So it was going to happen then... he'd get to feel the other in every way he'd ever wanted to.

He felt Atsushi's presence more than heard it, waiting as he heard clothing shifting and then he felt his skirt being moved upward, leaving only his leggings between his rear and Atsushi's gaze. He didn't usually wear underwear when he had the skirt, it was just too many layers and he was sure the other would understand that.

A hand caressed his ass and then left it. Within the second, a sharp slap came back down on it and he yelped, scuttling forward on the desk in his shock. A satisfied groan came from the man behind him, causing Takanori's cheeks to flush brightly. Punishment... for his lesson remaining unlearned. He moaned as the next blow hit him, the sharp sound of the spanking coming across in the room. Three more came in fast and he felt his ass lifting up to accept them, desiring them more than he could have imagined he would.

By the time Atsushi laid off, Takanori's ass was on fire and his cock was straining against the material of his leggings more than it had been. He panted as he clutched the desk, finally whimpering out, "Anything, I'll learn anything you want, Teacher," utterly unashamed in the midst of his lust that he'd thought of this a hundred times before.

The sound of a zipper came to his ears and he nearly sobbed with relief, only stopping it by shoving his fist against his lips. He'd be getting it then... and soon, if he'd worked him up like this. Hands grasped his hips and hitched his butt upward a bit more and then he could feel the press of thighs hard against him and the shape of the older man molding against his backside. He could feel that hard cock pressing, warm and insistent against his leggings and even as Atsushi began to slowly hump against him, he fought not to reach down and start taking care of himself. 

Atsushi breathed out, "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

Bowing his head, he nodded vigorously, stopping himself from pushing back and trying to get more of this delicious feeling. "Y-yes, Sir."

"Good... now rub yourself against me. I want to teach you the next lesson... in paying attention to direction."

Immediately, Takanori began to push his ass back toward Atsushi, bouncing his ass to rub it against the delicious heat of the other's erection. He could feel the whole shape of it, the straining length of hot flesh that he wanted buried up his ass if he had his way with the whole situation. He grasped the table hard and really started to lay into the movements, rubbing vigorously until he felt Atsushi shift down over him. The press of his cock became more insistent against his ass, the blunt head pushing at the fabric that covered his hole, showing him he would have been spot on with the angle if he'd been allowed inside right then. The thrusts started then, nearly jarring and pushing the head just barely against the tight muscles there, driving his arousal up the wall. His cock throbbed and he thought for a moment he was going to lose it just from this.

He was tugged upright and his thighs pressed against the desk as Atsushi continued to hump against him, the older's hands pulling at the fabric of his skirt until he had it out of the way and revealed his straining dick, confined inside the leggings, to the mirror in front of him. "Look," Atsushi murmured right against his ear, his breathing hard, "you're leaking." And that, he was, a few stringy lines of precum dangling from the fabric at the tip of his dick, glistening in the light as he was rutted against even harder. "Gather it up and give me a taste."

Moaning, Takanori did as he was told, capturing the strands of it on his fingertips and then holding his hand back for Atsushi, feeling his mouth wrap around the digits a second later and start sucking. The other's hands grasped his leggings and tugged them down in the back, but not the front, leaving his erection trapped and straining out from his body. A few sounds and some movements behind his back and then Atsushi had him around the waist with one arm, his now-slick cock easing between his cheeks and pressing insistently at his ring of muscle until it began to accept him. 

He felt the other's hand leave from between them once he was sliding inside and soon enough it was delving into his leggings to grasp the base of his cock, fingers stretching to graze over his balls. Shaking, he strained, his length harder than he could ever remember having had it without being in the midst of orgasm. His hand caught Atsushi's wrist and he managed to whimper out, "I-I'm... oh fuck, Atsushi~" before he felt the tingling sensation of orgasm start to sweep through him as Atsushi gave a sharp jerk of his hips, plunging his dick deep inside of him.

A second later, he was gone, head thrown back over Atsushi's shoulder and his hips canted forward as he began to pulse out his offering into his leggings. Cum dripped from the fabric, oozing globs of it down onto the desk in front of him as he kept cumming for what felt like an eternity.

As soon as he eased up, no longer tensed up like crazy, Atsushi pulled the fabric back from his dick and ran his fingers over the slick head. He gathered a bit more from his leggings and then began to jack him off as he bent him back over the table and started to flat-out fuck him. Skin slapped harshly against skin and the sound of their moans filled the room, his own slightly pained from all the pleasure coming so quickly after orgasm, and Atsushi's clearly in the throes of intense passion.

Gasping, Atsushi's thrusts changed from deep and forceful to much shorter and more powerful. The last three were jarring, Takanori having to grab the mirror in order to not topple over, and then he could feel the throb of the other's cock against the ring of muscle wrapped tight around his shaft. "Y-you're cumming," he gasped out, his hand streaking down the mirror as he jerked his own hips a few times against the hard cock in his ass. The hand on his own length slipped over him a few more times and he breathed out a sigh as he let go of the restraints keeping him from his orgasm. One more slide, the other's palm going over the head of his prick and then he was gone, thick spurts of cum drenching the table in front of him until he was so utterly empty he was convinced he'd have to make entirely new cum just to get any out next time he got off.

Atsushi eased out of him and instantly, he could feel the cum dribbling back out of his ass and down his thigh. His leggings were tugged back up and his skirt put back into place before Atsushi left him standing there to go sprawl out on the couch. "Come here."

Takanori made his way over, feeling the cum soaking into his leggings as he walked, making him smirk a little. He straddled the other and settled astride his still exposed cock, framing the other's face with his hands and starting to kiss him passionately. Even as he did, he started a slow grind against him, feeling the older's cock start to harden in interest after only a few seconds. He pushed his hands into Atsushi's hair and kept right on moving. 

In all honesty, he wasn't sure if he could ever stop. Now that he'd had a taste, he wanted it all. And there was no shame in that.

**The End**


End file.
